The New Morpher
by G.A.B.hawk
Summary: (before the climax of the series, befor the 40s)Someone new joins the AnimorOK, i changed the name because of a little incedent. This is my first fan fic and if i stole your idea, im sorry, but this one came from mind and not your writing ( I'm sorry abo


Chapter 1: 

Chapter 1: 

My name is Andrew. No last name. No middle name. Not even a nickname. It's too risky, the yeerks already know too much about me; although they think that I am dead...Who are the yeerks? The yeerks are parasitic slugs that crawl into your ear and control your mind.They push aside your inner ear,they creep into your brain, squish and squirm into every crack and crevasse.Then they utterly and entirely control you.It happened to me.I was trapped in my own head.A prisoner in a biological cell.A nutcase in his padded room, but worse.I could try to move my eyes, but the yeerk looked where he wanted.Icould try to walk, but the yeerk went where he wanted.I could try to move my lips and talk, but the yeerk said what he wanted.The only freedom I had was every three days, locked in a cage as my slave driver, the yeerk, fed in the slug of the pool.It was hectic.Controlled by the yeerk, held in a cage, and controlled again, and again, and again...I was freed, permanently by five kids, and an alien called an andilite.They are the only onesI can trust.Be aware of the yeerks, stay away from the Sharing, and join us, the only resistance against them. Together we fight. 

Chapter 2:

I was running. Faster than humanly possible through the forest near my house.Just ahead of me was the coopers' hawk that I had saved from the raccoon.As I ran the trees grew huge and made a hall of wood.Suddenly the hawk flared its tail, and landed of a huge glowing blue cube.I stopped and looked at it.It had no trap doors to pop out guns or looked like a weapon of any sort.Out of curiosity, I pressed my hands against it.The box tingled but didn't hurt.Suddenly,"pound! pound! pound!"I turned and watched in horror as creatures with snake-like heads, t-rex feet, and blades like daggers, charging straight at me!"POUND POUND POUND!!!"The first one charged, bladed elbow out to slice me up into little sushi-roles when the hawk screeched..."Beeeeeep!Beeeeeeep!"it was my alarm clock.I wasdrenched in sweat.I came down stairs thinking about the creatures with blades, the coopers' hawk, and the blue box. What did it mean?I headed into the kitchen, absent-mindedly pulling a bowl, a spoon, and a box of cereal from the drawers.I sat down at the kitchen table, next to my brother who was already eating a waffle."So what are you doing with your Saturday?" my brother asked casually.I stopped in mid-swallow, causing me to choke and cough up my cereal."It's Saturday?" I coughed.My brother gave me a look that plainly said, "you didn't know?" "That's what I thought."I said, suddenly racing to get my shoes on and than hurried out the door toward the woods.I wasn'tstupid enough to think that my coopers' hawk in that dream was a coincidence.I headed straight toward its nesting sight. A huge tree that I had let it go by.You're probably wondering how I found it so I will tell you. I had found it near a river by the tree. It was being dragged there by a big raccoon. After scaring away the raccoon I went to a pay phone and called a girl from school named Cassie.Her dad ran a sort of hospital for animals and I knew that they would help.She and her dad came over about 15 minuets later.It had a broken wing and leg and looked as if it had hit a tree head-on.After they calmed it down and put a cast on it, Cassie invited me over to the clinic where they would keep it until it healed.I came over every Friday to check on "Cooper" until he healed.Five weeks later, I came over and Cooper didn't have casts on anymore.Cassie saw that I was surprised and she told me "we are going to release him later today. Do want to let him go?" I said yes and later that day I watched as he flew towards a huge tree in the woods...I had been monitoring him ever since.Don't ask me why. I just came to like him.So anyway, I'm running towards the tree and suddenly I see something that I'm sure that you have never seen. My coopers' hawk was in a dive and screeching like hell's dogs were after him. He suddenly flared and shot his talons out from beneath him. He flapped hard and I saw a limp rat in his deadly talons.I was so in awe of this spectacle that I didn't even notice the other birds of the forest taking flight....I started heading towards the huge tree that was Cooper's perch. I stepped into the brush and walked in until a very un-earthly voice said, " Gadork falash! Turn around!" I did, very slowly and I almost fainted at what had ordered at me. A 7-foot monster with t-rex feet, a snakehead , and blades galore, was leveling a very gun-like object at me. And yet I had seen it some where before. I have no idea what came over me then but I suddenly ran! And when I say I ran, I mean I RAN! I dashed out of there with the speed of a track star. No, a cheetah! The monster fired at me, evaporating a sapling next to me."Cookash! Get it!" Then, out of the bush ripped four other monsters. Two had the blades but the others were huge centipedes with 4 eyes and a gaping round mouth. I ran likeI never ran before, but the first monsters kept up easily. Then an opportunity came. I made a sharp left and swung into a tree. I climbed until the branches wouldn't support my weight. "Tseeeeeew!" A monster fired one of the guns and my tree exploded. I flew twenty feet and hit my head on a branch. I fell unconscious on the pine-needle ground. 

Chapter 3:

When I came too I was in the back of what looked like a moving van. My ankles and wrist were bound with ropes and I was gagged. I started to struggle when intense pain shot through myright leg. It was bent at a funny angle. It must be broken, I thought.Just then I remembered where I had seen the bladed creatures before. They were in my dream! They were the creatures chasing me through the endless forest. That explains my coopers' hawk and the bladed creatures in the forest, but what was the blue box?The truck suddenly jerked to a halt. I winced in pain as my leg bent into yet another angle. The door then slid open and two bladed creatures stepped into the truck. I tried to crawl away but I was already in a corner. They each grabbed an arm and dragged me out.I wasn't in Kansas anymore.I was in a huge under-ground cavern that could have easily fit three football stadiums and still could fit an apartment building or two. And the place was packed! Monsters like the ones in the forest and hundreds more were flooding the cavern.Just then I heard a sloshing noise. I looked and saw what looked like a small lake or pond, only the liquid was to thick to be water.It looked like molten led or mud, and little creatures were churning about in it. In the corner were cages of the creatures... and hundreds of humans also! How could this be! This is impossible! I was being dragged down a steal pier that led into the lake.I fought free of my gag. "What are you? What are you doing? HELP ME!!!!!!" Tears were pouring down my face, clogging my vision. And then my head was thrust into the "water". Then something touched my ear."Ahhhhrrrrggggg!!!" What was happening in my ear?!?I tried to grab my ear but the monsters restrained me. Then a tingling sensation in my head. And the feeling of another being in me.Hello Andrew."Aaahhhh!!! what are you?"No need to scream Andrew. You can just think what you want to sayIt seamed as if someone else was thinking in my head. What are you? I asked again.I am taking control of your body Andrew. You will soon be my slave to control.Just then my lips started speaking by themselves. "This is Anona 2355 reporting for duty."What are you doing? I shrieked. This can't be happening! What are you doing?!I am a Yeerk. the voice said, and you are my host.

Chapter 4:

"Release me you fools! I am in complete control now."The monsters used their blades to slice off the ropes that held me. You think that those are monsters? The yeerk snickered. They are Hork-bajir. And the centipedes are taxxons. How do you know that yeerk? You weren't in my head when I saw them. I control your body. What makes you think that I can't control memories also? All of a sudden my life flashed before my eyes. My first bee sting. The day my grandma died. And other very bad days like the day my dog died. The day I got an F on the biggest report of the year. The day I was beat up by some bullies. Get out of my head you filthy slug! I'll kill you! I will get control! I focused all my energy on my thumb. I tried the best I could on just bending it up. Uuuuurrrrrgggg!! I groaned. And then my finger flinched. All on my own!Impressive. You've gotten farther then I have ever seen in a host... the yeerk was distracted! I swung my hand around towards my ear. I tried to grab the yeerk from out of my ear. One of the Hork-bajir grabbed me. I tried to punch him but the yeerk took control again. I think you need some convincing of how pointless this is. the yeerk snickered. And then like a movie started I started watching the Yeerk's memories. Of him controlling pleading, begging adults, Hork-bajir and taxxons. Each one attempting what I succeeded and each one failing. Then more memories of them all pleading, begging for murky and control. I became suddenly depressed. Half of the adults had been controlled for a couple years.There is one more species that I will show you. They are Andilites. They have the capability to change into any species that they come in contact with. They look like this.Just then what looked like a blue centaur without a mouth, two extra eyes on stalks and a huge tail with a blade at the end, flashed onto my mind. It was a piece of the yeerks memory.I am sub-visser1. One of the highest-ranking yeerks. We have been underestimating the andilites and their animal morphs for a long time.You with your great knowledge of these creatures on your planet, you will lead me to greatness.

Chapter 5: Jake

I sat bolt up right in bed. I had the same dream again. It was starting to get to me. It wasn't theusual nightmares of a battle. It was allot more calm. But every timeit reminding me ofwas one of the worst mistakes of my life. I was in a back-ally. My friends and I were standing around an unconscious boy about our age. Down the street was his house, ripped and battle-scared. Then the boy wasn't a boy any more. A shaggy main had grown around his neck. His finger and toenails grew sharp and pointed. A tail grew and golden brown fur swept across his body. He was now a male African lion. He coiled up ready to bounce. But then another animal, I think it was an adult mountain lion, leaped from a building next to us. It landed on the lion and with two swipes from its deadly paws,had knocked the life out of it. Then the lion started to demorph.The lion had a scar down between his eyes, but it is soon replaced by human flesh.He started to shrink. The tail schloopped back into his spine, the huge paws became human hands, and the fur started to disappear. He was a human with a lion head. He had just started to morph that when I woke-up. So at 2 'o'clock in the morning, I called Cassie. She had this almost spiritual was of looking at and understanding things. It took three rings for her to pick up. After all, who stays up until 2 on a school night any way? "Hello?" asked a groggy voice. "It's me Cass" I said reassuringly. " Look. I've been having a weird dream lately."I described to her the dream. It took a minute, but after I finished she became suddenly concerned. "Jake, you know that dream meant something. The boy was obviously David." I heard her wince through the receiver, "And you said that it was a mountain lion? It's funny how they were both lions. Maybe they were similar in some way. Did you see his face when he demorphed?" "No, he morphed his head last and I woke-up before he finished. "And something ells, we got an injured mountain lion in today at the clinic.A grisly mother swiped him down the face, right between the eyes. It's defiantly going to leave a mark" That sent a chill up my spine...

One year later. 

Chapter 6: Andrew

Stop doing this! Let me go! Please! Give me control!They always break. In the end they always break. my body was walking me once more into the yeerk pool. Only this time it was not for infestation. Visser 3 had told me to meet him in the mother ship. Anona had saved Visser 3 many times with my knowledge of animals and was now a Visser himself. He also worked for Visser 1 and she wasn't to happy when a mountain goat butted her off a cliff. Visser 3 saved him, and me.After walking down the huge staircase to the pool, Anona ordered a taxxon pilot and climbed aboard a bug fighter. The taxxon put up the cloaking device and left through the secret launch pad that was cleverly disguised as a toxic waist dump.The taxxon accelerated and zoomed into outer space. I was fascinated about how small the earth was but the yeerk kept my eyesfocused on the mother ship in orbit.It stood like a small moon, only it had six legs, and looked like a huge spider. We slowed and docked in a port on the huge ship. My body walked out of the bug fighter and I was immediately escorted by Hork-bajir into a huge room. My bodysat down on a huge chair that was probably made for a Hork-bajir."Stay here." one of the escorts told Anona, "The visser is at a meeting at the moment. She will be with you shortly." Then he left. I suddenly felt fear and hate radiate from the yeerk. Visser 1.

Chapter 7: Andrew

What do you mean? Visser three is hosting the meeting not...Shut up slave! I've realized that! the yeerk spat. The yeerk suddenly stopped my breathing. Please stop! Don't kill me! I won't do it again! I started breathing again. That was what my life was like now. I was strong for a while but the clockwork of the yeerks took away my hope. The yeerk crept over to the door where visser 1 was at a meeting. He pressed my ear to the door and listened to the conversation between the visser and the council of thirteen."...And also council, I am constructing vehicles similar to human motorcycles." the visser said, "Accept that they fly and are powered by nuclear energy found on Earth. He calls them bug-Hovers. They are completely of this planet.They are sure to hurry the capture the andilite bandits."My heart sank. If the andilite bandits were captured that would mean the only hope for humanity would be lost also."Is that all?" asked a council member."That is all.""You are dismissed Visser one." Atthis my body tore from the door, jumped, and with a flying leap, jumped to the chair.BAM! My body missed the chair and landed on a table. CRACK! The table fell in pieces, and me on top. The door creaked open and the visser stepped through." uh-oh." 

Chapter 8:

"Greetings Anona 2355." said the visser, "what a pleasant surprise". An evil grin twisted her face.Just then, a small army of Hork-bajir and a huge taxxon, barely controlled with hunger, marched into the room.Two Hork-bajir grabbed me form behind."my friend this taxxon here, as you can see, is starving.I think he would enjoy a little traitor for lunch, wouldn't you?"That was all she could get out when something hit the ship."What is going on?!" She yelled to one of the Hork-bajir guardsstanding next to her.While the Hork-bajir explained to the Visser 1 that a bug fighter did it, I made my escape.I ran down to the fighter bay.Wellactually, the Yeerk in my head did.He was almost as anxious to escape as me.So I ran down the halls, with the yeerk in control, he knew where to go. soon, we were in a huge dock. hundreds of bug fighters and the two blade ships were parked there. "hurry in!" called a human. " the vissers will kill us if we stay here.""what?"the yeerk was confused. "don't worry, were rebelling too." "a,yea, come on!" So we hurried through the fighter bay. soon there was a bug fighter, hovering three feet above the ground, in our way."we stole the bug fighter, and we took out one of the main dracon beams on the way here.Hurry!"There were footsteps in the hall. we had to hurry.I jumped into the bug fighter door."stop them fools!"visser won was here.and so was the hork-bajir, and taxxon."release the taxxon!" "hurry!" my guide told me."help madath!"the taxxon was on top of us, just as a hork-bajir jumped out of the bug fighter and sliced the taxon in half!Guts were all over the floor. "come on!"my guide pulled me into the bug fighter."fasten your seatbelt. this thing has thrust!" The bug fighter lurched forward and got out of there!for a while anyway. Tseeeeeeeeeeeeeew! Tseeeeeeeeeeeeeew!"they're firing on us!""hey, new guy! take the weapons!""me, I don't know how!""just do this!" The yeerk made me climb into the into the weapon station. "ok. now, move the stick. it moves the little circle on the screen." Guide rushed, "the circle is where the dracon beams are going to hit. aim for the dracon beams."just then, three or four other bug fighters swarmed out of the mother ship.


End file.
